Escucha nuestro destino
by bellsblommb
Summary: Bella y Edward se amaban unidos por la musica pero intrigas los separaron, dejando como resquicio a una pequeña niña huerfana. Ninguno de los dos sabe de su existencia, pero Nessie usara su unico don para hallarlos a como de lugar. Basado en August Rush.
1. Prefacio

**Hola, bueno, primero que nada, explicare el porque hice esta historia Nessie/bella, la verdad es una historia nessie/bella/Edward, pero pues no puedo poner a los tres y solo puse a bella, que es la mas implicad**

**Supongo que alguna vez vieron august rush, esa película del niño prodigio, la verdad es hermosa, a mi me encanta y recientemente que la vi pensé, ¿Por qué no hacemos una parecida con los personajes de twilight? Obviamente no es una adaptación por que hay cosas que voy a cambiarle y extenderme y cosas por el estilo, entonces, aclaro, no es del todo una adaptación, pero es muy parecida, ojala les guste**

**Aquí les dejo el prefacio**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM y lamentablemente, la trama tampoco es mia, es de Nick Castle, James V. Hart y Paul Castro.**

ESCUCHA NUESTRO DESTINO

Prefacio

Creo en nuestro destino incluso mas de lo que tu crees en los cuentos fantásticos, incluso mas de lo que tu crees en los sueños y en su realización, incluso mas de lo que tu crees en la bondad humana. No le temo a nuestro destino como tu le temes al amor, por que es verdad, lo seres humanos le tememos mas a las emociones de lo que yo le temo a la soledad. Lo bueno de todo esto, lo maravilloso de todo esto y lo mágico de todo esto, es que yo creo en nuestro destino mucho mas de lo que tu crees en él. Creo en la música, en su belleza y en su capacidad de comunicar algo único incluso mas de lo que tu crees en la vida, incluso mas de lo que tu crees en la felicidad. Así es, yo creo mas en la felicidad, mucho mas de lo que tú lo harás. ¿Por qué estoy tan segura? Muy simple, por que si de verdad creyeras en la felicidad, la buscarías como yo lo hago, lucharías por ella como yo lo hago y jamás te rendirías, como yo intento no hacerlo.

La música es mi alimento, mi guía, mi vida, la única forma en la que encontraré la clave de mi felicidad. Cuando encuentre a quienes me dieron la música, yo habré logrado todo lo que tú, teniendo todo el camino libre de obstáculos, no te atreves hacer.

La música comunica todo lo necesario de la sociedad, lo refleja y lo construye. Yo puedo oír la música de una manera completamente distinta a la que tu lo haces. Es mi don, un don que se me fue dado para conseguir mis objetivos. ¿Cómo encontrar en ella lo que yo hago? Simple.

La música está en todas partes, todo lo que tienes que hacer… es escuchar.


	2. Orfanato

**Bueno, aquí les va el primer capitulo, ojala les guste**

Cap. 1 Orfanato

Los ojos chocolate de la pequeña Nessie observaban a la luna, ese lucero ancestral que ilumina a todos con su luz de esperanza. Intentaba cerrar los ojos, pero a veces, no era tan sencillo.

-Despierta rarita… despierta-dijo la chica de 17 años propinándole unos pequeños golpes en la sien

-La niña rarita está despierta Lauren-dijo otra chica

-Tienes razón Jessica… pero las niñas raritas no deben dormir tan tarde… ¿Qué es lo que haces tontita?-

Nessie se incorporó a la cama pero no contestó, no tenia sentido, ellas no entendían lo impresionante y maravilloso que era lo que escuchaba y sentía.

-Yo te diré lo que está haciendo-dijo Jessica mordazmente-escucha… escucha a sus padres-

-No me digas… ¿En serio Nessie? ¿Puedes escucharlos?-Lauren tenia el mismo tono de voz marcado por la frivolidad e incredulidad pero Reneesme contestó firmemente

-Sí, lo hago-

El rostro de ambas chicas se oscureció, les fastidiaba que la niña creyera en esas tonterías, vivian en un orfanato, si estaban aquí era por que sus padres no los habían querido desde el principio.

-Eso no es verdad-reclamó Lauren-ellos no te llaman, ellos no te quieren-

-Te equivocas… ellos me llaman… yo los oigo-

-¡No es verdad!-Lauren estaba empeñada-¡Dilo! ¡No es verdad!-

Nessie las miró con determinación y a los ojos les dijo:

-Sí, es verdad-

-¡Mira niña del…!-

-¡Ella no ye nada!-salió Jacob a evitar que Lauren dañara a Nessie-solo es su imaginación-

Lauren sonrió complacida

-Así es… duerman bien… raritos-las adolescentes se fueron y Nessie, como si nada hubiese pasado se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos

Nadie jamás seria capaz de comprender esa conexión. Oía la música, era una música diferente, era como si el viento le dijera cosas, como si escuchara tonos y supiera que la llamaran. Ella sabia que si lograba tocar esa música, seria como contestar a ese llamado y tal vez, solo tal vez, la encontrarian.

* * *

La trabajadora social Rosalie Hale era una mujer muy hermosa, pero aquello no era lo que la definia realmente, si no su buen corazón. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener hijos y era uno de sus sueños mas preciados, por tal razón, se había dedicado a dar un hogar a aquellos niños que no tenían padres y que no tenían esperanza. Los niños eran felices en su nuevo mundo, en su nueva vida, en su nueva familia y a ella le llenaba de satisfacción lograr eso.

Sin embargo, jamás imaginó encontrarse a alguien como Reneesme o Nessie, como todos la llamaban. Una niña, que le había pedido firmemente que jamás le buscara un hogar, puesto que ella ya tenia el suyo. La conversación, había girado en torno a ello.

-Hola Nessie, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale-le dio la mano

-Hola-dijo ella

-Soy trabajadora social y estoy aquí para discutir ese asunto de que no quieres una nueva familia, ¿Por qué?-

-Yo ya tengo una señorita-

-Eso es cierto Nessie, pero… esa familia, no te visita, no se comunica contigo-

-Si lo hace-

Rosalie se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a buscar en sus documentos.

-¿En serio? ¿Te han llamado? ¿Te han mandado alguna carta? Aquí dice que…-

-No hacen nada de eso-dijo Nessie tristemente-pero ellos me llaman-

-No lo comprendo-Rosalie tarareo intentando encontrar algo y Nessie interesada le preguntó

-¿Cómo hace eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cantar? Es muy fácil, solo imito lo que escucho, por ejemplo-miró unas campanas de viento-las campanas de viento, ellas suenan, yo lo imito-

-Ohh-

Rosalie sonrió, la niña Nessie era adorable.

-Según esto Nessie, llevas viviendo en este orfanato 10 años…-

-9 meses y 14 dias-completó Nessie

-¿Lo has estado contando?-

-Sí, seguire haciéndolo hasta que me encuentren, por eso no voy a irme-la niña derramó una escurridiza lagrima-no importa cuanto tarden-

-De acuerdo Nessie-Rosalie sacó una tarjeta con su numero-si cambias algún día de opinión, o quieres hablar de cualquier cosa… solo llamame-

-De acuerdo-Nessie se enjuago su lagrima y salió de ahí

En su habitación la esperaba Jacob, el niño de doce años, quien era su único amigo y quien trataba de entenderla, lo intentaba, no era que lo lograra mucho.

-Nessie… siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿De verdad escuchas a tus padres? ¿Cómo es eso?-

-No los escucho a ellos directamente, escucho la música y con la música, siento que ellos me llaman, que alguna vez ellos la escucharon y la siguieron-

-¿Y si Lauren tiene razón? ¿Y si nuestros padres no nos quisieron?-

-Lauren es una idiota-dijo Nessie con una sonrisa-y si nuestros padres no nos buscan, nosotros lo haremos, de eso no tengas duda-

La voz de Nessie estaba llena de seguridad y confianza. Lo haría, ella buscaría a sus padres y sabia que ellos la amaban, solo… solo que no lo sabían, pero una vez que ella respondiera a su llamado, volverían a estar juntos los tres. Eso era lo que quería creer, era a lo que se aferraba, con uñas y dientes.

Mientras tanto, ausentes de todo, sin saber nada y sin imaginar nada, Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, cada quien en puntos muy lejanos, ajenos de la esperanza de la niña, ambos, miraban a luna, ese astro de la noche y pensaban en ese suceso de su pasado que siempre anhelaban recordar y llevar en el corazón y al mismo tiempo, deseaban arrancar para siempre de su ser.

Por que tres distintos tipos de corazones latían en tres lugares distintos. Uno en un departamento en Chicago, otro en una casa en Phoenix y el ultimo, con mas rapidez, en el orfanato "La ultima esperanza de Forks"


	3. Retornos:La cantante y el pianista

Cap. 2: Retornos: La cantante y el pianista

11 años antes.......

Los hermanos Swan eran algo famosos dentro del ámbito de la música, al menos en el restaurant "La bella italia". Una banda de rock-pop como ellos no era fácil de ignorar, despues de todo, su vocalista y la menor de los Swan, Isabella de 17 años, tenía una voz sumamente dulce y tocaba el bajo mejor que una diosa.

-¿Estás lista Bells?-preguntó Tanya

-Creo que lo estoy-dijo Bella tímidamente

-Bien... entonces empecemos-dijo Jasper

Y comenzaron.

El tono suave y un poco alto de la voz de Isabella dominó el microfonó y en sí, toda la habitación. La canción era sencilla y hasta cierto punto simple y Bella la entonaba sin mucho ánimo, pues realmente no estaba emocionada. Se sentía culpable por ello, pero no podía evitarlo; se suponía que con esta presentación, la banda conseguiria un contrato discogarfico y esto los elevaria a la fama, pero ella sentía que la fama no era tan importante. Ella tocaba por amor a la musia, al arte, por estar inspirada y ser famosos quizá arruinaria todo, pero no podia defraudar a sus hermanos.

Terminaron la presentación y al instante Bella se escapó del lugar, el hecho de ayudar a sus hermanos no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a fingir algo que no sentía. Esto, siempre molestaba a su hermana Tanya, quien al verla escapar, la persiguió.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-

-A despejarme Tanya-

-Sí, despejarte es lo unico que haces ultimamente-dijo mordazmente la chica

-¿Quieres la maldita verdad Tanya?-

-Sí, dime la maldita verdad, estoy harta de tu amargura-

-Salgo para deshacerme de esta estupida mascara de hipocresía que me he creado para recibir a los hombres de esas disqueras-

-Otra vez con ese tema-

-Sí, otra vez y ya conoces mi opinion al respecto-dijo con reproche Bella

-Tienes que dejar de tener miedo Bells, ¿Acaso no quieres triunfar? Tenemos que aprovechar ese talento tuyo-

-No falta mucho para que te sientas la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y poses para revistas de caballeros, creeme, eso trae la fama, estupidez-dijo Bella con sarcasmo

-No me insultes Bella, nada me frenara si quiero cerrarte esa boca-

-Adelante, intentalo-le retó Bella

Tanya no hizo nada y Bella se alejó de ella fastidiada. Su hermana solo era una habladora. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El joven Edward practicaba y practicaba las lecciones una y otra y otra vez. Lo mas probable era que ya le dolieran los dedos pero él no podia quejarse, estaba prohibido, él, debia practicar incluso hasta que los dedos le sangraran. Eso habia dicho su madre cuando tenía siete años y dudaba que diez años despues cambiara de opinión.

-Edward, no escucho ese piano-

-No lo escuchas por que no lo estoy tocando madre-respondió el chico con sarcasmo

-Deja de jugar y obedece-

-Mamá, ya practiqué mucho, ¿No te parece?-

-Hijo, mucho nunca es suficiente, si quieres entrar a la Academía Clásica de Música, tienes que practicar, debes aprobar el examen-

-Sí mamá-dijo Edward por inercia

A veces, era dificil ser el hijo prodigio de esa familia, en especial si eras el unico hijo del matrimonio Masen, los mejores violinistas de la época. Le gustaba la musica, sí, no lo iba a negar, pero odiaba que se convirtiera en una regla y no en un arte, no en un modo de inspiración. Quería realmente expresarse y no dedicarse a obedecer, quería liberarse y no estar atado a lo que se tenia que hacer.

Desafortunadamente, la vida no siempre es justa. Tomó el MP3 y colocó la pista de un acorde de piano a todo volumen. Lo dejó aleatoriamente y colocandolo sobre el piano, se escapó por la ventana y se dirigió al parque. La trampa duraria la menos 30 minutos, tiempo suficiente para despejarse e intentar ser uno mismo por lo menos una vez.

Edward caminaba en el parque de Forks, mismo lugar donde Bella intentaba relajarse.

Quizá, existía una nueva esperanza de encontrar musica en otro lado. Pero ellos, no sabían esto.


	4. Retornos: Infierno personal

**Bueno, se que de verdad me he tardado un buen para subir, pero ens erio se me habia ido la inspiración.**

**ahora les traigo un cap mas bonito, es mas ed y Bella**

**a diferencia de la pelicula yo quiero hacer claro el romance y por supuesto, el motivo por el que se separan**

**pero ya no los molesto, aqui se los dejo y ojala les guste**

Cap. 3 Retornos: Infierno personal

Edward miró su reloj, ya era hora, seguramente su madre ya había descubierto su trampa con el Mp3 y lo mas probable era que ya lo estuviese buscando. Suspiró, conservar la paz que se consigue es tan difícil, pero desafortunadamente era un legado con el cual debía crecer.

Resignado tomó el autobus alejandose del parque de Forks.

Bella sonrió con tristeza, ya era hora de vovler para enfrentarse a Tanya. La quería, era su hermana, pero en ocasiones no le era sencillo soportarla, sobre todo por que Tanya estaba obsesionada con la fama.

Supo que ya era tarde y vio el autobus que la llevaba irse. "Diablos" se dijo "Perdí el autobus", pero el vehículo se detuvo ante la parada de alguien y Bella aprovechó para correr hacía él y subirse. Pareciera que el destino quería quisiera que ella tomara ese autobus.

Sen sentó hasta atrás y sacó y Ipod y se puso a escuchar musica, sus canciones y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Al poco rato se dejó llevar y comenzó a tocar una guitarra invisible.

Y no era la unica.

Edward Masen escuchaba la radio que traía el conductor y con sus dedos había comenzado a tocar en un piano imaginario también.

Ambos cerraron los ojos sin saber lo que hacían hasta que Bella los abrió distraidamente y observó al chico de cabello cobrizo que estaba a 2 sillas al lado tocar imaginariamente. Por como movía los dedos, comenzó a imaginarse que sonido tocaba e intentó tocar su guitarra imaginaria acorde con él.

En menos de 5 minutos Bella ya tocaba en armonia y Edward notó a la chica castaña tocar con él y le sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía ahciendo sonar ese piano imaginario. Ella también le sonrió y siguió tocando.

La imaginaria canción sonaba en sus cabezas y cada vez tomaba mas forma. Siguieron sonriendo y tocando hasta que terminaron y se dieron cuenta que una señora los miraba como si les faltara un tornillo. Ambos volvieron a sonreír pero ahora por su falta de corduray con la mirada ella le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Él obedeció al instante algo nervioso y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola-dijo Bella tímidamente

-Hola-

Bella no puso controlarse y comenzó a reír. Edward la siguió.

-Eres bastante bueno-

-Lo mismo digo-comentó él con ligera chanza

-M e halagas-dijo ella sonrojada-pero solo te seguía-

-Bastante bien, por cierto-

-¿Y hacia donde vas?-

-Hacía mi infierno personal-dijo él con ligero sarcasmo

-¿Por que?-

-Voy a mi casa, me escapé un momento, ya no soportaba la presión-

-Entiendo-

-¿Y tu?-preguntó él

-Huía de mi hermana, pero debo volver-

-Tambien te presionan-

-Sí, tambien tengo mi infierno personal-dijo ella sonriendo amargamente

-A veces sería hermoso vivir en la nada-

-Sí, lo sería-afirmó ella distraida

Edward miró que su parada estaba cerca, pero no quería despedirse. Era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto platicando con una chica, aunque no la conociera. Y Bella pensaba igual, su parada también estaba cerca, pero no deseaba separarse de este buen chico, aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre.

-Creo que debo irme-

-Sí, yo tambien-dijo él tristemente

Pidió la parada y se bajó del autobus, al dar la vuelta se la encontró también. Comenzaron a carcajear de nuevo mientras se daban la mano y se presentaban.

-Soy Edward-

-Bella-

-Parece que tambien vives por aquí-

-No exactamente-dijo ella realmente sonrojada-tengo que tomar ese camino-señaló una vereda a la izquierda

-Que curioso, yo tengo que tomar ese-señaló una vereda a la derecha

-Bueno... entonces... adiós-se despidió ella

-Sí... adiós-

Comenzaron a avanzar por sus respectivos caminos, pero ambos retrocedieron y Edward le preguntó directamente:

-¿Te vovleré a ver? Es que... me gustaria-

Ella sonrió con varios colores en el rostro y le dijo:

-A mi tambien-

-Entonces...-

-Puedes encontrarme en el parque-le indicó ella

-¿Mañana a las 12?-

-Sí... mañana-aceptó ella

-Entonces... hasta mañana Bella-se despidió él

-Hasta mañana Edward-

Y cada uno volvió a su propio infierno persona, pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin dejar de suspirar.

**¿A poco no les ha pasado eso de tocar un instrumento imaginario cuando escuchan musica? a mi si me paso, en serio **

**jaja. ojala les haya gustado**


End file.
